ZeLink We'll Always Be Together
by Jarred42501
Summary: Another one of my stories from DeviantArt, this is another fanfic of our lovely couple going out flying.


Link and Zelda were walking hand-in-hand down the stairs outside the academy gate to Skyloft's plaza, they had decided to go flying since  
it was such a nice day and they wanted to spend some time alone, Zelda leaned her head on Link's shoulder as they continued down the path,  
Link smiled and released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Zelda blushed slightly, Link then spoke.

"You were right Zel, it is a nice day to go flying"

Zelda took her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Why do you think i got you out of bed so early?" she asked grinning.

Link chuckled and they continued along the path.

Meanwhile at the Plaza Groose and his buddies Cawlin and Stritch were hidding behind the Light Tower watching Link and Zelda as they walked into the Plaze,  
Groose was a bit angered at the sight of Link having his arm wrapped around Zelda and Cawlin then spoke.

"Groose any reason we are spying on them?"

Groose then sighed clearly annoyed.

"I told you, i overheard them talking in the dining hall earlier, talking about spending the day together, i couldn't hear what they planned on  
doing cause the Headmaster caught me listening to them" Groose said.

"Well Zelda still has her rights to choose who she wants to be with" Stritch said.

"Well i'm going to try to convince her to choose me, now be quiet i'm trying to listen to what they are saying" Groose snapped.

Link and Zelda walked to the platform and stopped.

"Well with the breeze looks like flying will be nice" Link said feeling the warm breeze blow on him.

"Yes, so how are we going to do this?" Zelda asked.

"So going flying huh?" Groose whispered to himself.

Link then dived off the platform and whistled for his loftwing and it caught him, he then flew under the platform and put his arms out to catch Zelda.

"Well aren't you coming!?" Link shouted smiling.

Zelda blushed then jumped off the platform and into Link's arms, she giggled and wrapped her  
arms around his neck and he placed her on his lap and wrapped his left arm around her waist and gripped his right one gripped the collar of his loftwing.

The loftwing started gliding around the clouds Zelda smiled and rested her head on Link's shoulder as he was steering the loftwing,  
Link blushed and squeezed her gently his arm that was around her.

"This is nice Link" Zelda said closing her eyes.

"Yeah" Link said still grinning and continued flying his loftwing and looking out at the endless sky.

They continued to fly for awhile, enjoying being with each other, Zelda was thinking of when Link won the ceremony and she jumped off  
the platform and he caught her and how they performed the ritual together, she smiled at the thought and spoke breaking the silence.

"Hey Link"

Link looked down at her.

"Yes Zellie?" Link asked.

"I really do enjoy flying with you, it feels nice to get out and be together" Zelda said smiling.

"Yeah, it is" Link said and hugged her with his arm around her.

"I'll never forget our adventure on the Surface, when you saved me" Zelda said hugging him back.

"Me neither and if it means staying with you and keeping you safe i'd go through it again and even worse" Link said calmly

Zelda smiled and looked up at him.

"We'll always be together Link, no matter what" Zelda said leaning up

"Yes, we will, i promise" Link said.

Zelda then leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek which made Link blush furiously, Zelda giggled and rested the side of her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes  
an continued to relax why Link focused on flying, even though Link was feeling a bit uncomfortable about this it was still nice and peaceful, he wished this day would never end.

"This will be nice" Link thought.

They continued to fly around for awhile not saying a word and enjoying being with each other.

Meanwhile back at Skyloft Groose was standing in front of the Bazaar looking at the crimson bird flying in the distance, he gave a angry looked when he could see the two figures  
riding the bird, he started walking to the platform to call his loftwing.

"So you think you've won Zelda huh Link?, well i'll show you!" Groose snapped as he started jogging to the platform.

He jumped off and whistled for his loftwing and headed toward Link's.

Link and Zelda were looking out at the clouds as the loftwing soared across the endless sky, the wind blowing their hair around, Zelda kept her head rested on Link's shoulder as he continued to control his loftwing,  
Zelda had continued to think about the day of the Wing Ceremony, she remembered how last time her and Link were flying she met to tell him how she feels but that's whem everything changed, she finally looked up a dust of pink appearing on her cheeks and spoke.

"Link"

Link looked at her.

"Yes Zelda?" Link said calmly.

This was it, she was tired of waiting to tell him, this was the perfect time to tell him, nobody to ruin the moment.

"I... i love you" Zelda said her face redder than his crimson bird.

'What?" Link asked shocked, his face just as red as hers.

"I love you, i met to tell you on the day of the Wing Ceremony but the chance i got to tell you was ruined by the tornado"

Link was still shocked not knowing what to say and also remembering the event but then started smiling.

"Well... i love you too Zelda" Link said looking her in the eyes and Zelda looked back.

they then both leaned forward their lips barely touching when all of a sudden they heard someone shouting.

"HEY!" shouted a grown man's voice.

Link and Zelda turned to look and see Groose flying right beside them.

"What do you want Groose!?" Link shouted clearly annoyed.

"You are with my girl again and i'm here to stop you!" Groose shouted.

"I'm not your girl Groose, why do you keep saying that!?" Zelda shouted also annoyed of him getting in between her and Link.

"You keep saying that, but deep down i know you are just embarrassed and don't know how to say it, i know too well you perfer me over that little wimp!" Groose said pointing to Link.

"No i don't perfer you over Link, i'd perfer Ghirahim over you!" Zelda snapped hugging Link with her arms around his neck.

"Come on now Zelda you still deny it, as a matter of fact hop on my loftwing and i'll take you for a real flight" Groose said sounding dumber than ever.

"No i am not denying it and i am not riding with you, i'm perfectly fine with Link!" Zelda shouted.

Groose was starting to accept defeat but wouldn't give up.

"Sure you keep saying that but-" Groose was cut off by Link.

"Enough already Groose, you have lost, Zelda doesn't love you and you aren't going to win her over, accept it!" Link snapped growing annoyed of Groose telling Zelda she loves him.

"But.." Groose couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh by the way, look out for that rock!" Link shouted pointing to a rock ahead of them.

Link ordered his loftwing to go higher why Groose gasped, he pulled up on his loftwing's collar and was able to barely avoid crashing into it, he then turned around and headed back to Skyloft heartbroken.

Zelda sighed and spoke.

"I thought he would never leave" Zelda said still calming down.

"Me too, but at least he has probably got the message that you don't love him" Link said squeezing her gently with his arm around her.

"Link i wouldn't perfer anyone over you" Zelda said looking at him.

"Yeah, me neither" Link said smiling.

"You are perfect Link" Zelda said blushing.

"So are you" Link said blushing.

"I love you Link" Zelda said smiling.

"I love you too Zel" Link said and pulled her into a kiss.

It was the greatest thing they had ever done, it felt amazing, they were finally having the kiss they were longing for, after kissing for about 30 seconds they pulled apart.

"Like you said Zelda, we'll always be together" Link said.

"Yes, we will" Zelda said resting her head back on his shoulder and looking out at the sky.

Link squeezed her again with his arm around her and focused back on flying.

The loftwing continued to glide across the endless sky an Link and Zelda enjoyed every moment of being together.


End file.
